


You Know It Too

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [57]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: "You know we're supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you, and you know it too. I know you know it. "Character: Poe DameronWarning: N/A





	You Know It Too

“You know we’re supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you, and you know it too. I know you know it. ” You and Poe were off in a small alcove on base, people could walk by and never see you, never hear his whispers. Being around Poe was so conflicting. You loved him. But, you were terrified to admit to it. He knew that.

“Poe…” You look away from him, biting your lip. You knew it hurt him. To have you hide how you felt, to never make anything official out of fear. Yet, he was patient, always coming back every time. 

“You don’t want to say it because it makes it real. Make  _this_ real. But, whether you say it or not I love you and you love me too.”

“We could die.” You turn your eyes back on him, hoping he’d understand, listen. That he’d feel the same hesitation that you felt. 

“So why not make the most of the time we have? Why pretend that we don’t feel what we feel? Either way we’ll get hurt. If you die, whether you admit to loving me or not I’d still hurt. It’s you. I’ll always hurt.”

“I know you’re right…I just…I need some time. To figure out what I want from  _this_.” To figure out if you could find the courage to go for it anyway. To say fuck you to the risks and the possibilities. You needed to find that courage. 

“You know i’m still going to be here, no matter how much time it takes.”


End file.
